When the world fades
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: Angels out walking and discovers there is a new girl in town. Evil or good, the girl turns into a mystery the AI team wants to figure out (especially Connor). But that's not all....I'm no good at summaries but PLEASE R+R
1. A girl

"Out hunting?" Gunn asked Angel, and his vampire friend nodded while walking through the cemetary together.   
  
"Yeah, same old same old."   
  
"Bored?" Gunn asked and Angel shrugged a little. He wasn't sure that bored fit to describe his emotions - he was just restless. Some days a month he felt a little extra edgy and could really use some good violence.   
  
  
"Lets just say some of my best memories comes from cemetaries."   
  
Gunn nodded. "Ah, I hope this isn't the part when you tell me about some major suck fest."   
  
  
Angel laughed a little. "I wasn't thinking of ...sucking." He explained and Gunn nodded understanding. If Angel wasn't thinking about sucking or saving the world it usually meant he was thinking of a girl. And he sensed that talking about it wasn't and option right now.   
  
"You know, maybe we can do better work apart. I mean attack the fang gang from two different places" He suggested and Angel nodded. He didn't feel much like company anyway.   
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
"Either way I think it's gonna be calm night." Gunn said before strolling of by himself. Angel wasn't worried, he knew that Gunn was able to look after himself.   
  
He walked around in the dark pondering. "Yep looks like it's going to be a calm night." He said to himself just as he heard a female scream.  
  
He jerked his head around and started to run in the direction of the scream. He saw a girl being held by a vampire and surrounded by another three. He was about to rush at her when suddenly things seemed to change in the situation before his eyes.  
  
The girl elbowed the vampire holding her and then put him out with the back of her fist at the same time as she kicked a second vamp in the stomach. She did a jumping kick and dusted one of them with a stake. Then quick as a weasel she blocked two punches from the third vampire, kicked him in the crotch and then jumped up on a gravestone and kicked him in the face and making him fall over the other vampire she'd already knocked out - and then she staked them both at the same time.   
  
With three out of the way the fourth grabbed her from behind but neither this stopped her. She took a hold of his arm and threw him over her shoulder and then quickly kneeled down and staked him.   
  
Angel stepped out of his shadows, clapping his hands as she stood up brushing the dust of her jeans. "Impressive." He said and she looked surprised realising for the first time that he was there.   
  
"Oh...didn't realise I had company."   
  
"So I noticed." He looked around where the three vampires had been and she smiled apologetic.   
  
"What you saw was just..."  
  
"Vampires?"   
  
She closed her mouth and nodded. "So you're in the biz?"   
  
Angel did a face. He wondered if she was a slayer. She certainly had the strenghts to be. "No sure I'd call it that." He said.  
  
"Okay...well I don't have time for a cryptic chat right now. Gotta bail." She said and was about to leave when Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
'She certainly had the attitude of a slayer.' He thought. She paused in her moves and looked at his hand on her arm.   
  
"Let go."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
She frowned. "Look, I really didn't...." She didn't continue but instead punched him real hard right in the face forcing Angel to let go and put on his game face. She frowned and seemed surprised for a couple of seconds but then rolled her eyes.  
  
"A vampire! Of course...lurking around, why didn't I see this directly?" She produced a stake. "Well better late then never."   
  
Angel looked at it. "Don't." He said warning and she shook her head a little.   
  
"You're asking me not to kill you? Pathetic much? But sorry, no point of going there." She kicked him and was going to punch him but Angel blocked her and punched her instead. She was a good fighter, but he was better. After trading a long series if blows she kicked him in the face twice and forced him to back off.   
  
"This is where I get off." She said before running away in a fast speed. Away from him and the cemetary.   
  
Angel looked at her disappear but didn't follow.   
  
**********  
  
"So you think she's a slayer?" Wesley asked and Angel shrugged as he put a tissue on his bleeding lip, that she'd cracked.  
  
"Don't know what else she could be? She put up hell of a fight!"   
  
"Couldn't she be a demon?" Fred asked and Wesley nodded.  
  
"That's an option." He thought but Angel frowned and shook his head.  
  
"A demon slaying vampires?"   
  
His friends realised his point and Gunn put down a paper he'd been reading. "So what if she's a slayer? Isn't that a good thing? Another good guy...girl."   
  
Angel raised his eyebrows. "Well technically yeah it's a good thing but...for another slayer to be called one must die."   
  
Gunn shrugged and then realised what he meant. "Oh..."   
  
"I'm sure Buffy is alright. Otherwise we would've heard something." Wesley insisted and Angel glanced at him.   
  
"What about Faith?"   
  
Fred stood up. "I'll call the prison, see if she's okay, I'm sure she is." She nodded supporting at Angel who smiled painfully and pressed the tissue to his lip again.   
  
Gunn smirked. "That looks bad, he he, feisty little thing is she?"   
  
Angel just glared before he stood up. "I'm going to bed." He announced and left his friends.   
  
*******  
  
The next night Angel found the mystery girl fighting vampires again. This time in an alley. He watched her handled them with no problem and then came at her. This time she noticed him earlier.  
  
"Second try?" She asked challeging showing him her stake. He hardly moved a muscle in his face.   
  
"I beat you remember?"   
  
She titled her head still with a challeging look in her eyes. "Almost...and yeah...I remember, vaguley."   
  
He walked straight up to her and took a hold of her wrist and spinned it around to her back, locking her in a firm grip. She resisted but to no use.   
  
"What's this?" She asked bored and then looked over her shoulder when she heard the sound of him handcuffing her. She glanced up at him. "A little early for kinks? Wouldn't you say?" She grinned but he didn't seem amused.  
  
"I just want to talk. Had a feeling you wouldn't want to do that any other way."   
  
She rolled her eyes with a superior face expression. "Well come on then vamp boy, lets have a 'talk'"   
  
He started to lead her down the street. "Actually, I thought we'd talk at home." He said and took her to the Hyperion.   
  
TBC... 


	2. Who are you

Angel pulled the girl into the Hyperion with her reluctantly walking. The gang looked surprised at them and the girl looked cocky and indifferent.  
  
"How sweet - is it going to be a gang bang?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes tired and sat her down in a chair. "I told you - I'm a good vampire. I have a soul."  
  
She glanced up at him. "Funny, you've told me four times and I still don't believe you!"  
  
Angel sighed and kneeled down behind her chair and losened the cuffs but only one arm so that he could lock her to the chair. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
Cordelia spoke first. "Eh...Angel, is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
Angel looked at the confused faces in front of him. "Yeah, this is ...what's you name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
He just looked at her and once again she rolled her eyes. "D.J." She sighed and Angel nodded.  
  
"This is D.J., the girl I told you about."  
  
Wesley seemed confused as he scratched his head. "And she is locked up because...?"  
  
"Because I wanted to ask her some questions and I can't even say hi without her trying to punch or stake me so this was my best alternative."  
  
Gunn nodded. "That makes sense...kind of."  
  
They all turned their eyes to D.J. in the chair. She was a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes but there was not a sign of kindness in her face. she just glared at them annoyed and bored.  
  
"What are you?" Angel asked again and she put her nose in the air.  
  
"I told you my name - the least you could do is tell me yours." She replied.  
  
Angel sighed. "I'm Angel, this is Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and ..." Connor walked in that second. "And that's Connor."  
  
D.J. looked around. "Nice little nest you have here. Most vampires I've faced don't live like this."  
  
"We're not vampires." Fred explained and D.J. raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh I see, you just hang out with one because it's so fun?"  
  
"No because he's a good vampire with a soul." Cordelia said and D.J. snorted and rolled her eyes for the third time.  
  
"Again what are you?" Angel asked impatient. "Are you a slayer?"  
  
She looked at him with a little grin. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Cause I got you locked up in a room and you're not going anywhere for a while so you might as well co-operate."  
  
She did a face but then reluctantly answered. "Fine ...no I am not a slayer. Killing vampires is like - a hobby."  
  
"Interesting hobby." Wesley muttered but she didn't take any notice.  
  
Angel shook his head. "I don't believe you. I've seen you fight, I've fought you ...and you are not just a regular girl."  
  
"I didn't say I was. I just said I'm not a slayer."  
  
Connor cleared his throat. "Eh guys...who is this and what's going on?"  
  
Angel turned his back at D.J.. "Let's go outside for a while." He said but only led them to the next room. As he walked out of the room he looked at D.J.. "Stay." He demanded and she did a face and showed that she couldn't move cause of the handcuffs.  
  
He walked out of the room to talk to the gang but glanced in to see that D.J. was still on the chair. He saw her try to move but she was unable to and he turned back to the gang.  
  
The second he did, D.J. who'd been aware that he was watching, leaned forward and saw his back towards her. She grinned and in an easy move she tore the handcuffs apart and made it for the window.  
  
A few minutes later Angel walked in again and saw the empty chair and open window. He sighed irritated and turned around.   
  
"Gunn, we have some hunting to do." 


	3. The Stength of a Slayer

Angel swept the graveyards and most of the back alleys around them. But there was no D.J.. When dawn was coming closer he returned to the gang at the Hyperion.  
  
Connor was flipping the pages of some old book, Angel couldn't see which, and Conner didn't seem willing to share. Angel still greeted his son but only got shot a glare as response. He sighed and sat down by a table just as Cordelia came in. She looked relieved to see him.  
  
"I was starting to worry about you." She said sitting down on the edge of the table he was sitting by, looking down on him. "Was afraid you'd get wrapped up in searching for the psycho girl that you'd gotten yourself dusted in the process."  
  
Angel gave her a short look rubbing his knuckles thoughtfully. "We don't know what she's like yet." He muttered.  
  
"Also she didn't have the look of a flesh eating monster." Connor shot in, surprisingly enough on his fathers side on this one. He just didn't want to agree with Cordelia. She hardly looked at him though.  
  
"Look tells you little." Wesley lectured also entering. "No luck?" He asked Angel who shook his head. "And Gunn?"  
  
"Nothing." Said a voice from the door and they turned to see Gunn limping in with Fred supporting him. The gang looked worried and questioning but Gunn shook his head to sooth them. "It's nothing big. Just a lucky vampire." He dismissed it and Cordelia frowned.  
  
"Who what? Tried to eat your foot?" She sneered and Gunn glared at her.  
  
"It dropped ..." Fred glanced at Gunn. "...threw a tombstone on it." She explained helping Gunn to a seat.  
  
"He's dusted now." He muttered. "But no freakishly strong little girl. Not even a glimpse. I figure she's smart and is laying low."  
  
Angel nodded and stood up. "Yeah I guess. I think I'm going to rest. She seems to be fighting on our side at least ...eventhough." He interrupted himself and shook his head. Deciding not to worry his friends. "I'm going to rest." He repeated and the others watched him leave in silence.  
  
"He's a little extra broody about this chick isn't he?" Gunn asked looking around to see if the others agreed.  
  
Fred nodded. "Maybe it's because she has the strengths of a Slayer. Maybe he thinks..." She looked meaning at the others.  
  
"Yes well. Has he called Willow to see if Buffy's alright?" Wesley asked but the others shook their heads not knowing. Except for Connor who was back to flipping the pages of his book pretending not to be listening to them.  
  
"What about Faith?" Cordelia put in. "Did we call the prison?"  
  
Wesley nodded matter of factly. "Yes." He interrupted himself. "No I don't think we did. I'll go do that right away. Just to be sure." He said walking away to the nearest phone.  
  
"And we'll do what? Hang around here like a couple of morons?" Connor asked sourly slamming his book shut glancing at Cordelia. He was bored and restless.  
  
"Connor." Fred said gently. She put her hand on Gunn's shoulder. "I reckon we could all use some rest. It was a pretty long night."  
  
"You didn't do anything." Connor muttered walking away from them.  
  
"I don't like his attitude." Gunn crinkled his eyebrows slightly and Fred smiled comforting.  
  
"He's confused." She claimed lifting her eyes as Wesley re-entered the room.  
  
Fred, Gunn and Cordelia looked at him as he thoughtfully cleaned his glasses. Old habit of his. Then after a while he seemed to notice their stares and remember what he'd come to tell them. "Ah, Faith is fine. Under consideration of being in jail - she's fine."  
  
The others nodded. That left Buffy but the girl had claimed herself not to be a slayer. But then what was she?  
  
"We'll find out." Gunn mumbled the answer to what they all were thinking.   
  
***  
  
A week later Angel was out again, looking for her. He didn't know why it bothered him that much but he prefered to keep somewhat of a track of the supernatrual beings in L.A.  
  
He heard her before he saw her. It was in an alley, she was fighting a big green, scaled demon who seemed much to strong for her. Angel rushed for her aid.  
  
He grabbed the demons large green, pointy shoulders and threw it to the side, with his game face on.  
  
"Oh...you." D.J. said rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Thought you might need some help." Angel growled as the demon started to get on it's lumpy feet. It's anger seemed to be focused on Angel now.  
  
D.J. smiled a little and folded her arms across her chest. "Or...I could sit back and watch." She said leaning back on the house wall. Angel was surprised but quickly found himself in the situation. He lunched at the demon with great force.  
  
He kept the upper hand of the fight for a while but lost it while D.J. stood by and watched him struggle. The scaled demon didn't seem to back down ever and suddenly it lifted Angel up in the air above it's shoulders and threw him into a corner.  
  
Angel groaned as the demon grunted and went to finish it's job. But before that D.J. jumped at it from behind and broke it's neck. It fell dead to the ground. Angel rubbed the back of his head, watching her as he stood up.  
  
She smiled. "Karaktus demon, lives in the woods. Break their necks or crush their scull - no other way of killing them."  
  
"And you thought it'd be fun watching me fight without that knowledge?" He morphed back to his human face and D.J. shrugged casually.  
  
"You didn't die. No big." She turned to walk away from him but Angel put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. No matter what she wanted, he wanted to talk to her. To find out what she was.  
  
But he didn't expect her to with great force, squat down and pulled his legs from underneath him, making him fall on his back. She leaned down.  
  
"I don't play with vampires." She said punching him so hard he passed out. 


	4. An edgy deal

Angel moaned opening his eyes slowly. It took him a while to realise he was back at the Hyperion. He had no recollection of how he got there.  
  
"Oh my God Angel. You're awake." Cordelia seemed happy as he rubbed his head sitting up. It was still aching from the fall.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not supposed to be?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head trying to get him to laydown again, but he refused.  
  
"Of course you are, it's just if it hadn't been for Connor..." She glanced over her shoulder just as the rest of the Angel Investigations team entered Angel's room.  
  
"He's awake." Cordy smiled and the others seemed pleased.  
  
"What happened to you?" Gunn asked. "Got hit by a truck or something?"  
  
"No." Angel mumbled sorting his thoughts. Trying to remember all that had happened. "Where's Connor. Is he okay?" He asked worried looking at his friends.  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't have been if he hadn't found you in that alley right before dawn. You would've been..." Fred shuddered unable to continue. Gunn put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she smiled shyly at him.  
  
Angel remembered the previous night. D.J., the demon, 'I don't play with vampires'. All of it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He looked dazed at Cordelia. "It was D.J."  
  
"That girl?" Cordelia seemed upset. "She tried to kill you?"  
  
"No she ...I fought of a demon. She killed it but then..." He looked at Wesley. "We have to find out what she is. She clearly put me out with one punch." He got off his bed pacing thoughtfully. "She must be a demon of some sort. What else could she be?"  
  
"Ehm...what about this demon. The one you fought. What was it?" Wesley asked and Angel had to think for a few seconds.  
  
"Karaktus, I think she said."  
  
Wesley frowned. "Karaktus? But they are never spotted outside the ...."  
  
"Woods?" Angel cut in and his friend nodded.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"She told me." Angel replied. He wondered if D.J. really was a demon, if she was then why would she be killing demons? It didn't make sense and it made him frustrated. Was she on their team or not?  
  
Cordelia looked annoyed. "Had a nice chat did you?"  
  
Angel just shot her a look. "It's vital we find this girl. No matter what she is, she clearly has a weird sense of humour." He snarled slightly and Fred looked around at the others like she'd missed something.  
  
"But ...didn't she save you? From the demon, killing it." She asked and Angel gave her a small nod.  
  
"Yeah after watching it nearly beat me to death."  
  
The AI team exchange worried glances. Dangerous , strong girls wasn't always all fun and games to handle and they knew that.  
  
Cordelia looked sour. "Seems to have a humour similar to Faith." She muttered.  
  
"Maybe we need to get her then. Bad girl to fight bad girl." Everybody turned and saw Connor standing, nonchalant leaning by the doorway. "If she punched you out." Connor added looking at his father who didn't seem to fond of the idea.  
  
"Get her out of jail for a girl who likes to walk the fine line between good and psycho, but kills demons. Yeah that sounds like a pretty useless thing to do." Gunn said a little snappy but he made sense and Wesley nodded agreeing.  
  
"Gunn's right. It's a little rash to call Faith out of jail for something like this."  
  
Angel sighed rubbing his forehead. "I want this girl - here. I'm gonna find out what she is. If I can't do it by hand I'll have to use something stronger." He looked determined moving from his room to get a tranquiliser gun.  
  
His friends followed.  
  
"A...aren't we rushing a bit too fast?" Wesley stuttered glancing at the gun in Angels hand.  
  
But the vampire shook his head.  
  
"We talk to her tonight, I won't wait for her to cross the line."  
  
***  
  
You're a little edgy on the deal." Gunn whispered to Angel walking the streets of L.A. that night. Angel had the tranquiliser gun well hidden under his leather coat.  
  
"I don't want a crazy girl, roaming the streets without knowing what she is." He said keeping his eyes on the alleys. He kept a close eye on every movement.  
  
Gunn frowned. "Didn't know we considered her crazy yet." He said. Angel shot him a short glare and Gunn understood he was thinking of Faith. She'd played double agent for the sides and she'd been highly dangerous.  
  
Gunn was about to say something else but then they both froze hearing the noice of a struggle. They quietly hurried into a back alley just as D.J. dusted a vampire.  
  
She dusted herself of smiling when she lifted her head and saw them.  
  
"Ah, you boys came to see me?" She tilted her head making her long dark hair sway. "You shouldn't have" She lunched at them, kicking Gunn making him fall but unable to do the same to Angel since he grabbed her leg and flipped her over.  
  
She got onto her feet quickly. "No more pleasantries huh?"  
  
She reminded him much about Faith when fighting, although she was stronger then the slayer. He managed to block two off her punches just as Gunn grabbed her from behind and threw her into a pile of garbage cans. Again she was on her feet without a scratch.  
  
Angel produced the gun and without hesitation shot an arrow in her stomach.  
  
With big eyes D.J. looked down on it but then to his and Gunn's surprise she pulled it out. "Aoo, that pinched." She complained with a winy voice and Angel and Gunn exchanged glances. They had not prepared for this.  
  
Angel was shocked. That arrow would've put most beasts in a deep slumber. There was something seriously off with this girl. He immediatley threw the gun away and jumped at her forcing her to the ground with all his strengths.  
  
"Gunn!" He screamed and his friend came to help. They had much trouble holding her down and before they knew it she'd thrown them off her.  
  
She laighed scornfully at them, getting to her feet for a third time. "Idiots." She said and Angel wondered if he wasn't supposed know what she was, if he should just drop it. Maybe she was too strong for him.  
  
But then what seemed to be a thick net was thrown over D.J. and a blow to her head forced her down on the ground with a groan.  
  
Angel looked up at his son who shrugged casually.  
  
"Need help?" 


	5. Questions & answers

"Idiots." D.J. rattled her chains, trying to break free. But Angel had taken precaution. He had three sets of chain on her, all strong enough to hold down just about anything.  
  
The AI team was gathered around looking puzzled at the pretty girl, trying to break of the seals holding her down.  
  
"I've been nice...now that's over. What are you?" Angel stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
She glared up at him. A grin was curling on her lips. "Aren't we being manly? Trying to impress the ladies?" She nodded at Cordelia and Fred. But Angel keept his eyes looking down at her demanding.  
  
"I'm a girl." She answered and Angel squatted in front of her.  
  
"But you're not a normal girl."  
  
Her grin turned into a wide smile. "You don't say. Well how am I different then?"  
  
Angel stood up again. He didn't like being that close to her. Her smile and attitude made him uncomfortable.  
  
"You should be knocked out right now for one...that arrow..."  
  
D.J. cut him off. "It's gonna leave a mark" She finished Angel's sentence looking down on her stomach. It wasn't visiable under her tight top but she still did a sad face about it.  
  
None of the people on the room felt comfortable with the situation. The girl in front of them acted like she had the upper hand though she was the one chained to a chair.  
  
Cordelia looked closer at the girls outfit. It screamed Faith if you asked her. Typical bad girl dress code. Black leather pants, tight dark red coloured top leaving little for the imagination and a black leather jacket. Cordy noticed the girls big brown eyes looking straight at her like if they were reading her mind. She crinkled her eyebrows when something happened. They changed colour.  
  
"Did you see that?" She hoped off the table pointing at D.J.. "Her eyes went from brown to blue."  
  
Angel frowned and walked closer to D.J. again. She had stopped resisting her chains by now and merely stared sweetly at him.  
  
"Again...what are you?" He said slowly squatting by her again. This time a lot closer.  
  
She leaned towards him. "I don't feel like talking. Mind letting me go?" She glanced at the chains over her shoulder and then gasped surprised when Angel took a hold of the hair on the back of her head forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Angel." Wesley objected but got no response.  
  
Angel and D.J. glared into each others eyes for a while before he let her go and stood up. "Tell us." He demaned. "Are you a demon?"  
  
D.J. shrugged, shaking her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't say that." She sighed happily. "You might've heard though about something called...aspect of a demon."  
  
Angel remembered very well an incident with Buffy concering that matter. "So what were you before?" He asked and she looked kind of tragic for a short second.  
  
"A girl." She felt his eyes. "A normal girl." She added but Gunn shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. Why would a *normal* girl be out getting - aspects - of a demon?" He didn't believe her but D.J. smiled widely.  
  
"The sister of a slayer would."  
  
That got the attention of everybody in the room.  
  
"The sister of a slayer?" Fred repeated looking at Wesley.  
  
"What slayer would that be?" Cordelia asked him but he shook his head not knowing.  
  
D.J. snorted. "She's dead by now."  
  
Angel, who briefly turned his eyes to Wesley too, turned back to her, looking serious. "Why d'you say that?" He asked. He wanted to make sure no skeletons from anybody's closet was going to jump out on them. The girl in front of him wasn't old. Buffy, Kendra, Faith - he went over them in his head. It must've been the one right before Buffy, he thought realising he knew little about the slayer line.  
  
D.J. looked bored at him. "You should know this. You're sister's a slayer, you don't see her for a *very* long time - you do the math. Slayers die, that's what they do."  
  
"And you?" Wesley asked. "How did you get...infected?" He looked away, seeing D.J.'s glares made him nervous, even more so when her eyes changed colour.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I was out looking for her, I got attacked ...not much of a story. Except for the part where I scored this incredible gift from it."  
  
Angel wasn't surprised she considered it a gift. She seemed to enjoy it way too much. He looked at her thoroughly. "But there's no known demon with - all - your capabilities. What infected you? Some sort of...." He couldn't think of anything but he didn't have to.  
  
D.J. laughed. She was pretty when she did but he knew to be aware of that. "Let's just say I collect."  
  
Wesley looked deeply angry by this. "You mean you kill and steal others powers."  
  
She shrugged. "They're just demons. Hardly a loss to society."  
  
"Like you're protecting orphans yourself." Connor muttered and D.J.'s eyes turned ice blue glaring at him.  
  
"I come, I kill. Okay? Bad guys, and occasionally I take something from them. I'm a warrior. When it's between them and me, I chose me." She snapped.  
  
"How sweet." Cordelia mumbled. She didn't like this girl one teensy bit.  
  
"It's life." D.J. replied now looking irritated. The smile was gone and her eyes had turned almost black.  
  
"No it's taking life." Angel said seeing the personailty change in D.J.. "But you don't have a problem with that do you?" She just glared at him and he continued. "Why are you here?"  
  
D.J. looked away from all of them for the first time. "It's a free country and none of your business."  
  
Angel sighed. At least now they knew she was a demon. Or a put together one.  
  
"Angel, can we talk?" Gunn stood up with questioning eyes nodding for them to leave the room.  
  
Angel considered it. "Yeah." He then said and the rest of the AI team stood up to follow them too. But then they hesitated and looked back at D.J..  
  
"We can't leave her alone." Wesley thought and Gunn nodded.  
  
"Not after last time."  
  
"What if somebody stays with her, to watch her." Fred suggested and Connor saw his chance. The girl intrigued him and he would love to get a chance to talk to her alone.  
  
"I can do it." He offered and felt Angel's eyes suspiciously looking at him. He put on an innocent face. "I don't care." He added and his father nodded.  
  
"Okay, good. But don't let her loose." He warned and Connor rolled his eyes.  
  
He wasn't an idiot!  
  
"Good idea, leave me with the day care troll." D.J. muttered but no one took any notice of her. The team disappeared after a second glance on D.J. and Connor walked over to her. She was leering at him.  
  
"Little boy gets the big mission. Are you happy now?" She asked as he circled her to make sure her chains were intact. "Ooh, can't you let me loose, just a little. This itches teribly." She asked him with begging kind eyes.  
  
Connor scoffed. "You must really think I'm stupid." He took a seat on a chair that he placed not to far from hers.  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all, not like they do." She glanced after Angel and the team but Connor shook his head.  
  
"Try and fool me, go on. I don't care." He folded his arms across his chest. He liked seeing the way her eyes changed to pale blue looking at him.  
  
"I don't fool people. It's not my style." She laughed a little. "Is it yours?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "I prefer to be straight with people, even if it's not pretty." He though of Cordelia but then forced her out of his mind.  
  
"Good boy." D.J. tilted her head. "But you know this sucks right?" She looked around the Hyperion. "I mean for vacationing, sure, nice place to stay but...come on. You can't really say you like it here."  
  
Connor just shrugged indifferent. "It's my home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Her eyes kept looking straight at him. "You're to strong for this place, you're wasting your powers. You could be like me..."  
  
"Crazy?" Connor snapped and she laughed.  
  
"Well okay. I was thinking more along the lines of free. But whatever works for you." She smiled sweetly. "Couped up like this, with daddy watching over your shoulder all the time, that's no way to live."  
  
Connor squinted at her. "How did you know who's my father?" He asked supiciously but she just shrugged.  
  
"I'm not blind."  
  
Connor still didn't trust her. "Okay then, which one of them is it?" He asked testing her but she merely laughed like he was saying something funny.  
  
"That's a tricky one." She was mocking him. "Considering your skin is fairly pale, I'd say the black guy's out. And between the vampire and the british guy, I have to choose the vampire. And don't bother trying to fool me any of those twits is your mother coz I don't believe any human could've brought you to this life."  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything.  
  
D.J. glanced at the door. "They've been gone awfully long now. Think they forgot about you in here with the crazy chick?"  
  
Connor looked lazy at her. "I can hold my own."  
  
"This is what I'm saying." D.J. suddenly looked excited. "That's why I think you and I should go out and have some fun. I won't bite." She reassured with a playfull sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Connor felt very interested in the propostion. It wasn't like she'd killed any of the good guys as far as they knew. And he was the one who had gotten her there.  
  
"Okay." He said with a certain voice, standing up. He glanced at the door. If Angel and the others caught him setting her free they wouldn't be to happy with him.  
  
He looked at D.J. who was looking genuinly happy now. "Come on." She urged friendly as he kneeled down behind her chair starting to unlock her chains.  
  
When he was done she raised to her feet, massaging her wrists gently.  
  
"Thank you." She said turning to Connor. "Now...wanna get out of here?" 


	6. When the world fades

Angel was the first to re-enter the room. He immediatley noticed the empty chair and the lack of his sons prescens.  
  
Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Wesley came up behind him, still talking.  
  
"Angel what's wro..." Cordelia interrupted herself seeing what Angel saw. The whole gang kept staring at the chains on the floor for a couple of seconds. Then Angel walked up to them to see if there had been any harm done to them. He didn't feel good when he realised they'd been opened with a key.  
  
"Did she... I mean is he ..." Fred looked at Gunn to help her form what she wanted to say.  
  
He smile comforting at her. "Did she brake them off?" He asked Angel but seeing the face of his friend was enough answer.  
  
"No." Angel sighed, standing up with the chains in his hand. He threw them on the floor with anger. "They're perfectly fine, somebody used a key."  
  
"Couldn't she have forced him?" Cordelia wondered but Wesley didn't seem to believe that theory.  
  
"Well, then she probably would've knocked him out afterwards. Left him behind. It appears..."  
  
"Connor was along for the ride." Angel shook his head bitterly. He wanted a better relationship with his son. But it was hard to understand his actions.  
  
"Now we can't just assume that. Maybe she brought him because..." Fred got quiet again. She didn't really have a good reason. "Because she needed something on you." She finished then and the others looked tense at her. Fred shrugged a little. "It's a possiblity." She said with an apologizing tone of voice.  
  
"It certainly is." Wesley looked most concerned at Angel. "But Connor was the one that brought her here when you and Gunn couldn't. He'll probably be alright."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Angel repeated not feeling any better. "We need to find them." He then added heading for the door.  
  
***  
  
"Wait up!" Connor was running after D.J. who in a fast pace was moving away from the Hyperion.  
  
He caught up with her and took a hold of her arm to get her to slow down. She smiled at him.  
  
"I just don't want your dad to come and spoil our fun night." She said putting her hands on his chest. "You don't want that do you?"  
  
Connor looked deeply into her eyes but couldn't tell any distinct feeling from them.  
  
"No." He said. "That'd be a drag. I'm guessing he's found out we're gone by now."  
  
D.J. moved a little closer to him and suddenly Connor felt aware of every part of his body. She was so close he could feel her warm breath.  
  
"Do you really care?" She asked tempting and he swallowed hard.  
  
"No." He said and meant it. D.J. looked pleased, and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. But she didn't. She backed away from him and took a hold of his hand.  
  
"Come on, I know this killer club." She said pulling him with her.  
  
***  
  
"Nothing." Gunn came out of the alley where he and Angel had fought D.J.  
  
Fred looked sad at him and put her arm around his waist. "I'm worried. I know Connor can protect himself but ...I don't think I like this girl."  
  
Gunn nodded agreeing, still with his eyes attentivley turned to the streets.  
  
"I know." He said putting his arm over Fred's tiny shoulders. "She's definitley one of the strangest ones I've ever met."  
  
He didn't like it when he couldn't determine whether a person was good or evil. Then again this chick wasn't even a person, she was a demon. His instincts told him to kill but something was holding him back.  
  
He guessed that it was because they didn't know on what scale of psycho she was. After all Angel was a demon too. But he wasn't bad.  
  
Gunn sighed rubbing Fred's arm a little. He wondered if the others had any luck.  
  
***  
  
"If you were a psycho killer with a boy with you, where would you go?" Cordelia asked Angel who just shook his head annoyed.  
  
He was trying to concentrate. If he would've known the answer to Cordelia's question he would've already been at that place. He didn't like thinking of Connor with that girl. And he didn't like to think that there was a possibility of Connor liking it.  
  
"Hiding. I think they're hiding." Cordelia said but then shook her head. "No wait, that's wrong. We've said it a couple of times now ...but she's a lot like..."  
  
"Faith." Angel filled in tired. Why did everybody keep bringing that up?  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Yes exactly, and say we were looking for Faith. Would she run and hide like a coward? No she'd go somewhere the opposite."  
  
Angel paused his steps as he realised that Cordelia was making sense.  
  
"Nightclubs." He said interrupting the still talking Cordy next to him.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Nightclubs." Angel repeated. "We need to check the nightclubs." He pulled out his cellphone to alert the others of the new game plan.  
  
***  
  
Connor was watching D.J. she was dancing in front of him. Moving teasingly around on the dance floor.  
  
Personally he wasn't much of a dancer and held to the side, satisfied with seeing her body sway to the music. It was like she was dancing for him only even if he wasn't out there with her.  
  
She suddenly turned and looked right at him. A smile curled her lips as she moved closer and reached out her hand for him.  
  
She gestured for him to join her with her finger but Connor hesitated. She came closer and took his hand and pulled him out to the middle of the floor with her as a slower song started to play.  
  
He put his arms around her and enjoyed feeling her body against his. With a sweet smile on her face she looked into his eyes as she gently stroke his cheek. In that moment there was nothing there but the two of them. The rest of the world faded and Connor pulled her closer, just to feel her. Her smile shrunk slowly as she moved her head closer until they almost kissed.  
  
But right as there lips was about to touch as a hand was laid upon D.J.'s shoulder and they both turned around to face Angel.  
  
"Nice of you to drop by." D.J. plasetered her fake smile on her face once more before she gave Angel such a heavy shove he fell to the floor. She glanced quickly at Connor but then ran away from the scene.  
  
Connor was tempted to follow her but didn't. Instead he turned his eyes to his father who got a hand from Cordelia to stand up.  
  
"What are you doing Connor?" Angel asked hotly once he was on his feet.  
  
Connor shrugged. "I was having fun."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yeah, fun. Maybe you should look it up. God knows both of you could need some." Connor snapped walking out of the club with Angel and Cordy right behind him.  
  
Angel took a hold of his arm and turned him around.  
  
"Letting, potential dangerous girls, loose is not counted as fun." He snarled irritated and Connor glared at him.  
  
"Maybe it is to me. And hey, I spent most of the night with her. I'm fine. I think we can cross dangerous off the list." He was about to leave again and this time Angel didn't stop him, sensing there was no point of it.  
  
"Connor you don't know what she's after" He called after his son who glanced over at him over his shoulder.  
  
"And you do?" He countered walking away.  
  
***  
  
D.J. ran fast from the club. She didn't have any interest in being locked to a chair again. Being asked questions like it was the Gestapo all around her.  
  
She glanced constantly over her shoulder. When she was sure she wasn't followed, she slowed down and started to calm down.  
  
That vampire and his gang was apperantly going to be quite the hassle. She hadn't realised that. She hadn't really bothered to think of them as potential foes even.  
  
She sighed and pulled her hand through her hair. The boy was cute though. She knew she wasn't to get to attached to him, but there was definitley something about him that was drawing her to him.  
  
He had attitude, and strenght. She'd like to find out how he'd beat her in that alley. Surprise sure, but there had to be more then that. No one had been able to do that for a while. She shook her head to stop thinking about it.  
  
It wasn't something she'd figure out now. She'd ask him about it. She was sure she'd see him again. Hopefully without his father.  
  
She smiled to herself crossing a street and looking around to make sure nobody saw her as she entered the abandoned building in front of her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: You guys like it? Well stayed tuned for more to come... 


	7. Touch me

The next night Connor felt like a prisoner at the Hyperion. They were all grumpy or mad at him like he'd unleashed some sort of demon or evil mastermind.  
  
"Jeesh, she's just a girl." He'd told Gunn when they'd fought about the matter.  
  
"A demon girl." Gunn had replied sourly. "Nice little girlfriend for you."  
  
"Yeah, well...got a demon for a father. I guess she suits me just perfectly seeing it from that point of view." After he'd said that Angel had been strangley distant to him. He hadn't even seemed mad, just hurt.  
  
Connor thought they were all being ridicules. D.J. was on their side, she just did what they did without little group meetings and while having fun. In more ways then one he envied her.  
  
When darkness came he decided not to sit around and wait for people to argue with him some more. He was going out. He grabbed his coat and thought he was going to make a clear exit but unfortunatley Angel seemed to have been waiting for him.  
  
"Going out?"  
  
Connor paused in his steps and turned around with a sigh. "Yes, I'm going out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Connor raised his eyebrows. He'd expected something more powerful from the vampire but apperantly it was coming later.  
  
"Because I want to. You're not the only one who needs a little violence now and then."  
  
Angel shot him a short glare at that comment. His son really did despise him, considering him to be some sort of vicious beast.  
  
"I don't - need - violence Connor." He started to explain but Connor cut him off muttering:  
  
"You had me fooled."  
  
Angel sighed. "You know..."  
  
"No I don't know, and I don't care. I'm going out." Connor said cocky leaving the hotel with confident steps.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see if his fathers lurking shadow was following him. It didn't appear to be and he made a quick turn by some houses. He didn't need violence, although he couldn't say he'd decline it if it came and slapped him in the face.  
  
What he needed now was a girl. He just needed to see her. He'd been thinking about her all day. It felt different - not like with Sunny or Cordelia. This was better.  
  
He went to the same nightclub as previous night but she wasn't there. Disappointed he wondered where to search for her. But right before he was about to leave he spotted her.  
  
She came from what seemed to be the back door with a wicked grin on her face. Moving her body to the music and pulling her hands up in her hair, she moved over the room.  
  
Connor watched her with great interest. He felt his insides rumble just by laying his eyes on her. Yesterday he hadn't thought that much of her. Then when watching her being questioned by the AI team, he'd hardly been able to take his off her. He wondered if she'd noticed.  
  
He walked a little closer to the dance floor, leaning against a pole. He smiled seeing her push a guy away from her so she could dance alone.  
  
There was definitley something there. He thought but then decided to leave. Standing staring at her like a creep would hardly be of appeal to her. He figured he'd sweep the nearby area for vampires or other 'scary' things and then head home.  
  
Although the thought of staying away from the gang and the Hyperion the whole night was very tempting. Just to get away from them for a while would be nice, he thought moving towards the back door.  
  
As he put his hand on the doorknob he felt somebody behind him. He closed his fists ready for battle.  
  
"Leaving me already?"  
  
Asked the familiar female voice and Connor turned around standing face to face with D.J. She was wearing a sexy bright red top and black leather pants, she looked stunning. Being this close to her made an excited feeling rush through his body.  
  
He shrugged casually. "Didn't know you were here."  
  
She laughed. "So you thought you were watching my identical twin dancing out there or what?" She gestured at the dance floor and Connor looked thoughful. He hadn't realised she'd seen him.  
  
"Don't worry, I liked it." She smiled and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You did? Good to know." They exchanged glances. "I'm leaving now but..." He got quiet when she put a finger on his lips and hushed him.  
  
"Don't leave, I'll be all alone."  
  
Connor snorted. "You seemed to have pretty fun." He nodded towards the dancing people and she shrugged.  
  
"What's a girl to do? Sit in and mope?" She took a hold of his jacket and pulled him closer. "Come on. Dance with me."  
  
Reluctant he shook his head but didn't stop her when she took both his hands and led him out to the middle of the crowd again.  
  
"Touch me." She whispered in his ears and he put his arms around her.  
  
It felt right, but at the same time he started to wonder what was getting himself into. What if Angel was right. They didn't know what she was after. She could be evil and murderous.  
  
Though his doubts were wiped away when he looked into her eyes. They always seemed to be bright blue around him. She smiled moving her head closer to his. She put both her hands on his neck pulling him into a soft kiss.  
  
They moved slowly to the music, forgetting all about the people around them as the kiss got deeper.  
  
***  
  
Connor lay down on D.J's bed. D.J. came down on top on him, still kissing him with great hunger. He let his hands travel down her back and she moaned slightly as he reached ass.  
  
She gave him a lighter kiss, and loosley bit his under lip sitting up on him. She smiled at him and then pulled of her top. Connor looked lustfilled at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
She looked like she was going to say something but then changed her mind and leaned down over him again, kissing him.  
  
She gently wriggled and felt like he was going crazy, he grabbed her arms and pushed her down on her back. He smiled quickly glancing over her face and body. Then he kissed her hard, pressing down on her. 


	8. Vampire's are cute

Connor woke up looking around in the room he was in. It was a nice room. White and clean, big windows all around. He moaned a little rubbing his eyes and feeling the warm body next to him. He looked at her.  
  
She looked very sweet when sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up but felt like he should leave. He'd been gone all night now. But looking at D.J. he didn't want to leave. He felt strangely at home next to her.  
  
She smiled as she opened her eyes softly and look into his. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Connor returned her smile watching her stretch out her body while yawning.  
  
When she was done she lay on her side so she could face him. "Sleep well?" She asked giving him this look like if she was trying to read his mind.  
  
Connor looked away. "Yeah, I slept okay." He could feel her staring and dared himself to stare back. "What's your real name?" He asked and the question seemed to throw her off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your real name?" He repeated. "I mean, you can't be named D.J. right? It's short for something. Isn't it?"  
  
D.J. was the one to look away now. She didn't smile anymore as she lay on her back. "Yes, it is." She admitted glancing supiciously at him.  
  
"I wont tell." Connor promised with an open hearted smile.  
  
"It's okay, I don't care." She shrugged it off. "It's Dyan. You know like Diane only but spelt with a y and no e."  
  
He nodded understanding. "Unusual." He said shortly not sure whether or not to ask her what the J stood for. She didn't really seem willing to share.  
  
"So." He stretched out putting his arm around her and she smiled and nuzzled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "How do you explain that you do what we do?" He asked and she crinkled her eyebrows like she didn't understand what he was asking.  
  
He saw her confusion. "Killing demons for example." He added and she nodded.  
  
"Oh that. Well as far as I'm concerned since the night I got ... infected ... I haven't been a normal girl. And I never will be again. I can't say that sucks. I like being a 'higher being'. I like the strenght, the power and I like the rush." She smiled a little. "Plus of course I like the violence."  
  
Connor laughed at that too. "That part doesn't always suck." He agreed and she smiled as she sighed.  
  
"But, there are something's..." She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm perfectly happy this way." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes this time but Connor didn't say anything.  
  
He wasn't perfectly happy either. He didn't really think anybody was in their lives. Not even the ones who had normal ones.  
  
"Besides...vampires are cute." D.J. added and Connor crinkled his eyebrows.  
  
"Vampires are cute?" He thought of Angel. Why did girls seem to have a soft spot for vampires?  
  
D.J. nodded next to him. "Yes, when you fight them they actually think they have a chance to win." She scoffed slightly.  
  
"They don't?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not. No vampire can take me." She saw in his face that he was thinking of his father and she rolled her eyes again. "Not even your dad, he only got a lucky shot before."  
  
Connor smiled crooked. "I've never met someone like you." He told her honestly and she smiled playfully.  
  
"You know I get that a lot." She leaned forward and kissed him and then leaned her forehead against his. "So, since you asked me a question I think I'm entitled to one of my own." She lay next to him again.  
  
Connor looked down at her and nodded. D.J. focused her eyes on him.  
  
"How did you beat me? I mean, I know I was only unconcious for a couple of minutes but still ... no one's ..." She shook her head. "...ever done that before"  
  
He frowned. "No one?" He found that surprising and he couldn't really tell her anything about how he'd done it. The truth was he didn't know how he'd beat her. He just hadn't known really how strong she was, so he'd just thrown the net over her and hit her over the head with a garbage can. Nothing special.  
  
"No one." She sat up looking seriously at him. "That's not supposed to be possible."  
  
"It's not? Why?" Connor got suspicious directly and she could tell. Quickly she covered her worried face with a smile.  
  
"I meant it's never happened before so I didn't think it was possible." She explained and he nodded but then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I just hit you and out you went."  
  
She wasn't satisfied with his answer but he couldn't tell anymore since there was nothing to tell. He thought he saw her eyes go from blue to brown but it was too quickly for him to be sure.  
  
"Maybe I should leave." He said getting out of the bed looking for his clothes. She stayed, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Maybe you should." She lay down on her back again still watching him. Connor paused in his moves for a second to look at her but then finished dressing.  
  
"I'll see you around." She waved sweetly and he nodded moving for the door.  
  
"Yeah, see you." He said leaving her apartment.  
  
Out on the street he felt very weird. The last couple of days had been oddly strange and now ... he'd had sex with a demon. And he'd left her to go home to a bunch of irritating people who probably was really mad at him all of them.  
  
'Hopefully Angel's sleeping' He thought walking home.  
  
*** 


	9. The order of Peratius

Connor strolled into the Hyperion, surprised to see the A.I. team discussing hotly at this time of the morning. "Hey." He said casually and they all went silent. Angel stood up and hugged his son tightly, Connor pushed him off. "What's going on here?" He demanded to know throwing them all suspicious glances.  
  
"Cordy had a vision." Angel told looking at him with joy in his eyes, he was glad Connor was alright. He just looked at his son who raised his eyebrows and looked at the others for further details of the vision.  
  
Fred took the word. "She saw you ... being kidnapped by demons. We thought ..." She made a gesture at the others. "Well we thought we'd find you."  
  
Connor shrugged. "Not necessairy, as you all see I'm perfectly fine. Call of the swat team."  
  
"We shouldn't take to easily on this. There might be a new demonic tribe in town, we need to..." Wesley started but Angel interrupted him.  
  
"Where have you been all night?" He asked Connor with an upset voice and his son shrugged indifferent.  
  
"Out." He didn't feeling like sharing his night with D.J. with all of them. It was none of their business. "I think I'm going to bed. Have fun, don't go crazy with the book cracking."  
  
Angel didn't stop his son from leaving. He just stared after him while Gunn muttered something about attitude. Angel didn't hear what his friend said. He turned to face his team again.  
  
"Okay, so Cordy. Can you go over the description of the demons again. It'll help narrowing it down."  
  
She nodded. "Sure." She noticed the distant look in his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm fine. So what did you say?" He sat down again, glancing in the direction Connor had left.  
  
***  
  
Connor lay down on his bed. He wasn't tired though. He felt oddly restless. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to think about the demons of the world, or other worlds. His mind was full of other things. Well one thing - D.J.  
  
He wondered what she was doing now. If she was out roaming the streets, looking for a good fight. He smiled at the thought that Angel hadn't been able to take her. But he had.  
  
He got up from his bed. He didn't feel like hanging around here. Why should he let anyone else control him, he was a free person too. He grabbed his jacket and opened the window to climb out.  
  
***  
  
"You know what doesn't make sense to me?" Gunn said closing a book and looking at Angel. The vampire shrugged so Gunn continued. "I thought about it last night. How come the first time you meet this girl you beat her, like she's just a regular demon of some sort. But the second time we meet her she completely kicks our asses. What's up with that?"  
  
"That's a good point." Wesley said thoughtful taking his glasses of. "It's almost like..."  
  
"She planned it." Angel filled in. Worry filling his head.  
  
Cordy came in with a smoothie in her hand. "Are we still talking about that girl? Aren't we supposed to worry about those demons snatching Connor?" She was annoyed. It wasn't like they hadn't meet strong girls with attitude problems before.  
  
"She's right." Fred said diplomatic. "I agree this girl is, well a mystery, but so far she hasn't been a big threat to us. She did kill that Karaktus demon and she didn't hurt Connor when he was with her for example. But these demons probably will, isn't that supposed to be our priority?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have a lot to go on. We know how they look and that in Cordy's vision they were in some sort of a tunnel...but that's all." Angel shook his head and leaned it in his hands. He was constantly worried about Connor, and with demons after him - he couldn't be more worried.  
  
"Aha."  
  
Everybody turned their eyes to Wesley who smiled widely. "I think I've found our demons." He put a book in the middle of the table, next to Angel's drawing of Cordy's vision demons. They all saw it was a perfect match.  
  
"What is it?" Gunn asked and Wesley took the book and read from it.  
  
"Order of Peratius, vicious kind. Huh." He seemed troubled and the others waited patiently to hear why. "It appears they have to be summoned. They are warriors, dependant on a leader. But... nobody has seen them for, well before your time Angel. Not since a slayer managed to 'pause' them by harming their leader. Which is a good thing, apparently they ..." Wesley squinted reading the fine print. "They are summoned by the worthy, once they are there is nothing to stop them."  
  
"But that slayer did so." Cordy repeated what he'd read.  
  
"Well, not techincally. Like I said, she managed to pause them. Put them in retreat. She did not stop them. I guess it was just until somebody summoned them again."  
  
The others looked puzzled. The text books rarley provided very much help.  
  
"Yeah, the worthy?" Gunn shook his head. "Who would that be and who is stupid enough to summon some sort of killing machines."  
  
"Someone with a mission." Angel stated leaning back in his chair. "Someone who wanted to take - I'm guessing - us out of the way."  
  
"Or." Fred's eyes got big. "It can't be someone for Quor-toth can it? Like wanting to take Connor back? I mean, in Cordelia's vision he was a live. Captured not killed."  
  
Angel stood up so fast his chair tipped over and the others flinched as it hit the floor with a loud bang. "Well they're not going to succed." He snarled angrily. "Connor isn't going anywhere." 


	10. Something very strange

Connor strolled the streets casually. It felt good to just be out on your own with no particular big bad to chase and no one on his trail. He hated being followed.  
  
****'  
  
"Here's more." Wesley came to the table with a new book in his hand. "Order of Peratius. They live outside of this dimension, although some of them nest in our world. They live for nothing but the kill. Ancient warriors. Huh, this was intersting." Wesley took a seat and then looked at the others.  
  
"They can transform themselves."  
  
The AI team seemed dumbfounded and he continued. "Meaning they can look almost like anything. As long as it's something that's alive. Myths say they were created to protect the gates to Hell."  
  
"Wait." Gunn leaned over the table confused. "There are gates to hell?"  
  
"Portals." Angel said. "But they're closed. Otherwise the dimensions would collide."  
  
Fred nodded. "But you can open them right? I mean we've all seen it happen."  
  
Wesley nodded thoughtfully removing his glasses. "They transform themselves when wounded. The lower ones..."  
  
"Wait, again." Cordy interrupted. "Lower ones? I'm sorry but I'm lost."  
  
"It's like an army. There are different ranks of the warriors." Gunn explained and Wesley nodded again.  
  
"Yes, there's a very descriptive text here on how their worthies ascend to becoming higher rank." He did a face. "It's not very pretty."  
  
"Again with the worthy." Gunn muttered standing up and starting to pace. He wanted to get the encountering with these big bads out of the world now. He hated waiting. He glanced at Fred and seeing how scared she looked he put a protecting hand on her shoulder. He wished he could keep her safe from the world.  
  
"But what were you saying about the lower ones." Angel steered the conversation on it's right track again and his british friend put on his glasses again to read some more.  
  
"Yes. I was trying to say that ..." He got quiet. Then he looked at them with a face so full of seriousness the others got worried. "Only the lower ones can be killed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cordy asked afraid even though she understood very well what he was implying.  
  
"The ones of low rank can be killed but the higher ones, are immortals. No human or demon can kill them." Wesley further explained. "The lower ones are the footmen. Expendable. Angel..."  
  
The vampire stood up. "This is worse then we thought. These guys are after Connor? I bet the next thing you're gonna tell me is that I can't stop them from coming either. That there's an enomrous amount of them."  
  
Wesley merely nodded, reluctant to say the words. "Yes." He mumbled standing up to get himself a cup of tea. He was exhausted.  
  
"But they're not here to destroy the world? Right?" Cordelia asked when he came back and he sighed.  
  
"Depends on what the wish is of the one that summoned them." Wesley said and the others exchanged glances.  
  
"Any chances of finding out who that is?" Gunn asked as a loud thud made them all stare at the entrance.  
  
"What was that?" Fred's voice trembled slightly.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't like it." Angel moved towards the doors. "Gunn." He paused his steps and nodded at his friend who immediatley joined him. They didn't get long before three big green demons rushed into the hotel.  
  
Cordy screamed standing up, distracting Angel for a second and one of the demons hit him forcing his game face to come out. They went into battle immediatley.  
  
"Break their necks." Angel screamed at Gunn when his friend tried to pierce the scaled demon with a knife. Angel had seen them before. It had been that same sort that had attacked him in that alley. A Karaktus demon.  
  
Wesley came to help with a reaper in his hands. Angel screamed the same thing to him but noticed how useful the weapon could be when the former watcher cut of one of the demons arms.  
  
Cordelia and Fred help as well as they could but the demons were far to strong. Gunn snapped the neck of one them and helped Wesley with his. Wesley managed to decapitate the demon just as the third one fell dead down by Angel's feet.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Cordelia asked staring down at the three, green scaled beasts.  
  
"The second time I see them. And they live in the woods. This doesn't make sense. They're acting under someones lead." Angel said and Fred looked scared.  
  
"Are you saying somebody is hiring a whole bunch of different demons sending them after us?" She asked and he nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"It would appear to be so. Where's Connor?"  
  
***  
  
Connor was back at the place she'd taken him to the other night. It had taken him a while to get back there. But it didn't matter now coz it was empty anyway. Not a trace of her.  
  
The furniture was still there but it didn't seem as clean as before. Maybe it was just because the sun was coming down and the place got rather dark from it. He sighed and headed out on the streets again.  
  
Strolling back towards the Hyperion he heard a growel behind him and slowly turned around. Was it a vampire? He could use some violence.  
  
"You might as well come out. I can hear you." He said loudly to the shadows and a boy not much older then himself stepped out from the darkness.  
  
"You're the growler? All that suspense for nothing." Connor said before rapidly making his advance in the fight. They traded a couple of blows before Connor threw the boy into the wall. The boy grunted kneeling down on the ground glaring up at him.  
  
Connor was surprised and frowned terrified when the eyes staring at him turned yellow and cat like. But not like a vampire. When he focused his eyes he saw that also the rest of the boy had turned. Into an actually big black panther.  
  
"What the hell?" Connor mumbled taking a few steps back as the animal growled at him. He looked around for a useful weapon but didn't spot one. He didn't carry anything.  
  
The cat jumped at him but in a swift move he manged to avoid it and rolled down on the ground reaching for the iron pipe he'd spotted. The cat came closer to him and he jumped up hitting the animal with no hesitation. He forced it down on the ground with a big moan.  
  
He threw the pipe a way from himself staring at the animal. Something very strange was going on. 


	11. Father & son talk

Connor came running into the Hyperion, coming to a halt seeing the big demons laying dead on the floor. He lifted his eyes to the gang in front of him.  
  
"You guys had a party?" He asked but still looking serious. He didn't think it was funny and seeing the look on the others face they didn't either.  
  
"No. It's more that we got some crashers." Gunn moved one of the demons arms with his foot. "They're strong." He mumbled and Angel nodded looking at his son.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked seeing a big bleeding scratch mark on Connor's neck and one on his jacket. Connor seemed confused for a second. He hadn't even noticed them.  
  
"I got attacked. By a great big cat."  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia looked confused adjusting her hair slightly, not wanting to look a the scaled ones on the floor anymore.  
  
"Well, it was a guy." Connor explained stepping over the green bodies with a slight frown on his face. "But then I threw him into a wall and he ... he turned into a panther. It's weird..."  
  
"It's Peratius." Angel cut him off and his son frowned even more.  
  
"It's what now?"  
  
"The order of Peratius. The demons from Cordy's vision. They can transform themselves, usually when they're hurt."  
  
Connor nodded understanding. "Oh." He thought. "Oh." He said again when he remembered about Cordy's vision and him being captured by those demons.  
  
"Yes. Oh." Wesley agreed. "And these fellas. I say somebody wants us out of the way."  
  
"But why?" Fred turned to Wesley with questioning eyes.  
  
"We don't know." He answered heading back to the table sitting down with a sigh. "We know nothing."  
  
The others felt even more down by this. It was never good when a watcher seemed to be on the verge to giving up.  
  
"We need to get rid of these." Angel said to Gunn and Connor grabbing one of the Karaktus demons.  
  
"Okay. But I'm not taking the one without a head." Connor refused grabbing another one.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia slammed a book shut and looked at Fred. They were alone since the boys were out getting rid of their demon bodies.  
  
"I can't find anything we don't already know." She said and Fred smiled comforting.  
  
"I've found some stuff but I don't think it's off value. I can hardly make sense of it anyway." She glanced at the door. "They've been gone a while now. Think we should worry?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Those four out, no, I think they're okay." She said it but she didn't feel it. She was worried and she knew Fred was too, no matter what anyone of them said. She just felt like if they shared their feelings they'd grow bigger.  
  
"I'm worried about this though." Fred admitted looking slightly ashamed. "These demon attacks and order of some sort. It reaks of danger."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "I know. And we got that girl to think of."  
  
"But we haven't heard about her since, well that night you and Angel found her and Connor at that club. She could've skipped town." Fred seemed hopefully but her dark haired friend shook her head.  
  
"I doubt it. Why do you think Connor goes out all the time? I think it's to see her."  
  
Fred stared at her for a couple of seconds. "You think they're friends?"  
  
Cordy shook her head again and Fred knew what she was thinking. Herself she didn't want to think about that. She worried about Connor too, she didn't want him to get into trouble.  
  
"I guess he knows what he's doing." She mumbled but Cordelia didn't agree on this one either.  
  
"He's an 18-year-old boy. They never know what they're doing." She thought. Neiher her or Fred noticed the shadow moving in the background. Watching them from a far.  
  
***'  
  
It had been three days that had gone by like normal at Angel Investigations. Nothing particulary weird or supernatrual had happened. Things weren't dull either though. They had their hands full.  
  
Connor was the only one who seemed to be bored. He drifted in and out and never seemed to be satisfied. Almost like he was waiting for something or someone. It was impossible to approach him about it. He got terribly defensive.  
  
"I think it's that girl." Cordelia told Angel one day and the handsome vampire frowned.  
  
"D.J? Really?" He squinted at his son who was pacing around, swinging a knife in his hand. He'd been training a lot since he'd been attacked by that panther. Angel wasn't really surprised that there was a possibility that Connor's mind was stuck on the pretty girl.  
  
They'd seemed cuddly enough on the club. He didn't approve but he hadn't really said anything. They still didn't know what she wanted or if she was working for somebody. His suspicions of that had grown. The more he thought of it, it certainly did seem like she'd planned their meetings. He didn't like it, it meant she was the one who had the upper hand. They met on her conditions.  
  
"Really." Cordelia assured. "I think you should talk to him about it. He's been acting all out of it since he met her. It can't be good for him."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah, well." He straightened his back and walked up to his son. "Hey Connor." He tried to force a smile but only got indifferent eyes back. "Can we talk?" He asked but didn't care enough for a respond. He led his son to a more private part of the hotel where no one else could hear them.  
  
"What?" Connor asked cocky folding his arms across his chest, looking reluctant to have a talk.  
  
"Are you okay? I've noticed you've been ... a little down."  
  
Connor shrugged. "I'm as I am always. You haven't noticed yet that I'm not a cheery prep? I'm not surprised, guess you've been busy."  
  
Angel sighed. "I know that. But ...you've been acting like you got something on your mind. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
There was a short silence but then Connor shook his head. "No, nothing that comes to my mind."  
  
"Well let me help you out then." Angel said tired. "Are you seeing D.J.?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"She could be dangerous."  
  
Connor scoffed. "You're dangerous too. Yet you seem to like having me around you. Isn't that a bit hypocryrtical."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you!" Angel claimed upset, he hated that his son seemed to think of him as a beast.  
  
Connor glared at him. "Neither would she."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"And you do?" The boy snorted shaking his head. "You're so full of it. Being all high and mighty like you know everything. Well you don't. I know this girl better then you ever will and I like her." Connor couldn't believe he'd admitted that last part and by the look in his fathers eyes, neither could he.  
  
"She's better then you guys. At least she's open about what she thinks and wants."  
  
"She's a demon." Angel reminded. That part disturbed him. There were of course demons who weren't after something evil but he doubted she fitted into that category. "She might be a part of something you have no idea of." He hoped he was getting through but the look on Connor's face told him he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I'll have to find out then." He said starting to walk away. He meant his words. He didn't think she'd hurt him, and if she did, he knew he could protect himself against her. Something that seemed to have thrown her off. But he did miss her. He hadn't seen her since the morning after.  
  
He'd been by her place but it was always empty and seemed to have been unvisited since he'd been there the first time. He wondered where she was. He hoped she hadn't skipped town. He wanted to see her again. Find out more about her, she interested him.  
  
He picked up a several bladed knife and started swinging it in the air. He wanted to be prepared if any other jungle cats were going to jump him.  
  
***'  
  
That night Connor lay on his bed trying to get some sleep. But he felt antsy like he had 15 cups of coffee or something running through his system. He rolled onto his side and sat up straight when he thought he saw a shadow.  
  
There was a knock on his window and he pulled on a sweater before he went over to it and opened it slightly. A familiar pretty face smiled at him.  
  
"Hey stranger." D.J. said carefree. She pushed the window open some more so she could climb in. "Did you miss me?" She asked playfully and Connor frowned. He didn't want to say yes. It would seem to corny.  
  
"I guess. Where have you been?"  
  
She laughed and smiled mock coyly putting her hands on his chest. "Around." She moved closer and he saw her eyes shift into soft blue.  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked curiously and she frowned. "Your eye color." He explained and she put her hand to the side of her eye like she hadn't realised.  
  
"Oh, I just kind of do." She didn't want to explain to him what else she could do so she took his hand instead and nodded at the window. "Come on, wanna come out and play?"  
  
He considered his options and then looked down on his legs. "I need to get some pants first."  
  
She grinned widely. "And I kind of like that look." She pulled him into a soft kiss and then headed for the window. "Meet you outside." She said climbing out.  
  
He grabbed his pants before he followed her. 


	12. Lies, trust & enemies

When Connor came back his father was waiting for him in his room. It was almost sunrise and he didn't look to happy when Connor climbed in through the open window. Connor rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked closing the window after him  
  
"I was worried. I had a feeling so I went to check on you. Where have you been? I went out looking for you almost all night."  
  
Connor spotted a cut on his fathers hand and nodded at it. "Something bit you?"  
  
Angel moved his shoulders in a shrug. "You could say that. Nothing serious." He stood up. "Connor, I'm worried about the relationship you have to this girl."  
  
Connor rolled his eyes again. "It's not a relationship and her name is Dyan. She's not just a girl."  
  
Angel squinted at him. "You know her name?" He asked.  
  
Connor looked at him like he was an idiot. "Yeah, you do to remember?"  
  
"Not her real name."  
  
Connor remembered but then shrugged. "So? You must've realised that D.J. was short for something. I was only civil enough to ask her, without chaining her to a chair." He took off his shoes glaring at the tall man in front of him.  
  
Angel stared into his eyes, like if he was trying to read his sons mind. It didn't work. He didn't like to try and read Connor's expressions, there was mostly animosity. And no change in that for the moment. "You know why I did that."  
  
Connor shook his head. "I really don't." He sighed. "I realise you have a problem with me making new friends but I trust her. If you don't then that's your problem. But deal with me spending time with her."  
  
Angel saw that he was serious. He nodded a little. "I'll try." He then agreed to Connor's surprise. "Good night." He said leaving the room. Connor frowned. He'd really thought that Angel would've put up more of a fight. He shrugged and threw himself on the bed. He was so tired he could sleep for a week.  
  
*****************'  
  
Cordelia met Angel outside of Connor's room.  
  
"I have an idea." She announced walking with him. He looked at her with interest. "What if we get her here, and have her sing to Lorne. Then we'll find out what's really on her mind."  
  
Angel looked puzzled but then understood she was talking about D.J. or Dyan or whatever her name was. He wasn't sure she was being honest to Connor.  
  
"I don't think so." He said. "I mean, it's a good idea but ... Connor trusts her. We'll just have to take his word on this one." He said and Cordelia seemed to pout.  
  
"Okay, but if she wants to end the world I'm saying I told you so." She said and Angel laughed a little.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
*******************************' *******************************'  
  
"So, this is nice. Haven't seen you in a while now." D.J. walked into the dark, cave like room and pulled her hand over some furniture before she put her eyes on the man sitting in front of her. He was almost completly covered by the shadows but she saw the most protruding features of him.  
  
"It is no ones fault but yours." He said with dislike. "You've been avoiding us."  
  
She shook her head and shrugged. "Nah, I've just been busy. You know actually doing something worthy of our time. More then you can say for the goons around here." She glanced around at the things surronding her. Creatures of the night, ugly and firesome.  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes you've been a good girl. Now tell me ... what did you find out?"  
  
D.J. flung her arms out uncomfortable. "Not that much." She admitted. "But you lied to me." Rage came to her voice and the man seemed slightly offended, as if you weren't supposed to take that tone with him.  
  
"I do not lie, my child."  
  
"Oh come off it. I know you did. That vampire and his stupid gang aren't worthless beings, they are a challenge. Hard to intrude on and hard to kill." She tilted her head moving closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me? Want to get me out of the way?"  
  
"Don't be stupid child!" He screamed angry leaning forward so she could see his deformed, red and black coloured face. He had pointed metal teeth and black eyes that stared at her as he calmed down. "You are far to valuable to get rid off."  
  
She nodded with a wicked grin and slumped down in a big armchair. "Yeah I know, just had to test you a little... So, still, the deal here is that the mission is harder then expected. I need more back up."  
  
The demon nodded and waved his hand graciously. "Very well, back up you'll have. However..." He interrupted himself but D.J. sat up straight glaring at him.  
  
"However what?"  
  
"There are rumours." He said supperior trying to read her face expression. "About a boy. Am I right?"  
  
She avoided his eyes but then shrugged. "So?"  
  
He chuckled again. "Oh my sweet, don't try to hide it from me. I can see that it's affecting you. Need I remind you that warriors don't love, with love comes no power."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly. "I know" She muttered, having heard the story several times.  
  
"So then why? Why don't you have his blood on your hands by this time?"  
  
D.J. shuddered unwillingly but covered it quickly, standing up. "Because that boy is my ticket into the A.I. land. He'll tell me their secrets, keep me in the loop. I need his mind." She could see the dislike in the black eyes in front of her and she grunted. "Trust me! Have you ever doubted me before?"  
  
The demon grinned. "Once or twice."  
  
She leered back at him. "But I always come out on top don't I? There's nothing to worry about."  
  
He got serious again. "Dyan you are to important for us to loose. Don't forget that, remember who is your enemy. Remember who can bring you protection, comfort and power."  
  
She nodded like an obedient child. "Yes Petari. I won't forget."  
  
He looked content. "Then be on your way. Don't waste your valuable time."  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: It's been awhile but now I'm back. Hope you keep reading. Please R+R! 


End file.
